


Despite Your Flaws

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Body kisses, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Protective Lucifer, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: After an incident leaves Chloe feeling insecure in her body, Lucifer reassures her that she is beautiful(Rated Teen for Minor sexual connotations)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Despite Your Flaws

It had just been a tiny comment one day when Chloe had gone to the beach with Trixie. She’d worn a bikini for once, something mildly out of her comfort zone.

She’d always been self-conscious of her stretch marks from her pregnancy, and while she knew it was normal, and that many people had them, it was an insecurity of hers. Not to mention the many scars she had on her body from her line of work. Most prominently the bullet scar on her shoulder.

So, to have her body on display like that took a lot of courage. Then while Chloe was sunbathing and Trixie was building a sandcastle, some douchebag had decided to squash it.

“Nice old lady wrinkles.” The guy sniggered as he walked behind her, eyeing her uncovered body, “So gross.”

Chloe felt a surge of self-consciousness that she hadn’t felt since she was a teenager and been forced to wear certain things for roles that she didn’t like. It crushed her and for the rest of the beach visit she wore a jacket even though it was hot.

Now that her and Lucifer were a thing, Chloe was mildly afraid of when the time would come for sexual activities. She wanted to have sex with him, desperately. But her insecurities made her afraid that Lucifer wouldn’t like what he saw. Chloe thought Lucifer’s own body was so perfect and flawless, and she felt like hers didn’t match up.

Which was why when she’d been finishing paperwork at his place one night, and kissing had turned passionate and then fiery, Chloe’s stomach began to turn with more than just excitement. Lucifer’s hand started to reach to undo her shirt, and she found herself stopping him and pulling away.

Lucifer looked horrified, “Chloe, I am so so sorry, I thought- “it seemed he understandably thought that she didn’t want to go this route, and that he’d been forcing her.

Chloe felt bad for ruining the mood, and making Lucifer feel bad, “No…no it’s- “she looked away, fiddling with her sleeves, “I do want that.”

The devil’s mood had changed immediately, and despite him probably still being horny, he was ignoring it and turned gentle, “Then what’s the matter, darling? Please tell me. I want to help.” He put a gentle hand on her arm, lightly tugging her to face him but she still struggled to look at him. He was afraid he’d done something wrong, but he didn’t mention it, not wanting to make it about him if it wasn’t.

The detective hesitated for a few moments, looking anywhere but at Lucifer’s face. But she figured if she ever wanted to have sex with him, she’d have to tell him. “I- “she swallowed, “I’m just…self-conscious of my body…” she paused, and Lucifer was patient and didn’t interrupt, “So I…I’m nervous I guess about letting you see all of me.”

She finally looked up at him as she said those last words, and she felt so awfully vulnerable, and she was trembling a little in his hold. Talking about insecurities was never easy, especially in such a new relationship. But she knew openness was key to a good relationship, and she always encouraged it with Lucifer, so she needed to follow her own word, as hard as it was.

Lucifer’s expression melted, “Oh Chloe.” His hand came up to cup her cheek, “Darling, you are beautiful to me in every way. I don’t care if you have scars or weird moles or some birthmark that looks like a foot- “Chloe couldn’t help a little chuckle at that despite the tears building up in her eyes, “-I care about you. Yes, your body is gorgeous, but its your soul that I fell for.”

Chloe nearly burst into tears at his words, but her eyes were definitely shiny, and her lip was quivering. He knew just what to say. She didn’t know how to convey in words how much his words had meant to her, so she just fell into his arms and sniffled a little into his chest.

Lucifer held her tightly, yet so gently. And there they remained for a few minutes and Chloe had never felt safer. “You accept me for my scars and flaws, so why wouldn’t I return the same courtesy? Yes, I may not have my wing scars anymore, but the sentiment remains.” it was a fair enough statement, and it made a lot of sense. Relationships were about give and take, it needed to be balanced to work. Lucifer had more issues because he was kind of the literal devil who invented abandonment and daddy issues. But he never treated her problems as trivial or less than because of that fact, and always helped her when possible. It meant the world to her.

Chloe just nodded into his chest, not saying anything yet because her throat was still too tight. She remembered when she’d first touched his scars not long after they met, and he’d reacted so poorly. They’d come so far.

“Regardless of that though, if you do not feel comfortable yet, that’s okay. We can wait. No rush.” He pulled back a bit, so they were nose to nose.

Chloe really appreciated that he was so accommodating. She didn’t feel pressured at all. Yes, she was still a bit insecure, that didn’t immediately heal because of what he said, but she felt confident enough to go through with this because she _really_ wanted to have sex with him.

“Thank you.” She leaned in and kissed him gently and quickly, then pulled back, leaving him craving more, “But I’m so horny right now- “Chloe let her lips trail down his neck and heard his breath shudder, “-please continue.”

Lucifer smiled happily, “Copy that.” And within seconds their lips were one again, and as his hands reached for her shirt, she didn’t stop him this time.

She still felt nervous butterflies in her stomach when she felt the cool air of the penthouse on her bare skin as Lucifer undid the last button and she slipped her arms out of the shirt, letting it fall to the ground. Lucifer broke apart from her for a moment, admiring her and Chloe shrunk a little, but Lucifer soon was coming close again and chasing away her fears as his lips fell onto her body, making it their personal mission to kiss every scar or stretch mark there was.

Chloe melted under his touch, sighing and moaning as he went about the task. It was very sweet but also so hot, especially as his mouth got lower, “Lucifer- “she moaned for the first time that night and she felt Lucifer smile against her skin.

“Incredible, Chloe. You are incredible, don’t you ever think you are any less.”


End file.
